


Glitched in Reality

by phanhasnochill



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is mean to everyone, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Conventions, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Dark, Joan and Talyn are also in here, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, PAX East, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), anguish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhasnochill/pseuds/phanhasnochill
Summary: It was Thomas's first PAX East with Joan, Talyn, and the four sanders sides. However none of the four expected to meet an angry glitch who has his host as well as the other egos under his control. Will the Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Logan be able to save Thomas as well as Jack and his egos? Or will Anti destroy them before they have any chance?





	1. Plane rides and headaches

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I really hope you all like it! I have been looking for a fic like this and could never find one so I decided to write one myself! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Again, thanks for reading this!

Thomas was excited. No, not excited, because that would be an understatement. He was ecstatic. He -along with Joan and Talyn- were going to PAX East for the first time ever. They were getting to meet so many other creators they never got to talk to before. Thomas could also tell that Logan, Virgil, Patton and Roman were also excited even if some showed their excitement more than others. The four just adored the fans and the love they showed to them. This also means they had been counting down until their flight to Boston and when the day finally came, they were ecstatic beyond belief. Meaning Thomas was going to shoot them all if they never shut up.  
“GUYS!” Joan and Talyn turned to him, confused and mildly surprised. “Not you guys, sorry. Didn’t mean to say that out loud” Guys! I know you’re excited but geez, I am getting a terrible headache from all this chatter. Honestly, can you please do it in one of your rooms. Please?  
Of course Thomas. I feel as if it was extremely rude of us to ignore your well being. Especially since you will be traveling and in public places where it is seen as a bad thing to talk to oneself. Logan said. Thomas heard the others quietly agree and retreat. He turned back to Talyn and Joan.  
“Sorry, they were causing a racket and needed them to stop. Badly,” he said with a slight chuckle. Talyn smirked.  
“You should get a mute button for all of them,” they said while Joan elbowed them. Thomas laughed.  
“I wish. I know they mean well though. It’s not like they were purposely doing that to you.” Thomas nodded, thinking to himself. He absent mindlessly looked up at the clock causing him to very quickly realize that they needed to leave.  
“Ohhh shoot! We gotta go!” The three bursted out the door to the car and sped off to the airport, obviously not wanting to miss their flight.  
\-----  
“Please, can you not cause me or anyone else any trouble this time? I would greatly appreciate it.”  
“You know I can’t make any promises. And what’s the fun in not doing anything? Really Jack, you should know better by now.” Anti cackled, causing Jack to wince. He was currently waiting for his plane, which meant he was secluded from others so he could speak with the troublesome ego.   
This PAX was supposed to be really cool this year because many new creators were invited to have meet and greets with fans and roam the floor. However Jack’s worry outweighed the excitement and it was all thanks to Anti. The ego had been giving him terrible headaches in attempts to take control, even if it was just for a little bit. Basically just so he can cause as much damage as possible to as many as he could. It was almost to the point where Jack would be too tired to keep a hold on him and he could get out, but Jack’s worry made him hope that he could keep Anti in until PAX was over. Granted, he would have Mark to help him, but he also had his own egos to keep track of so Jack didn’t plan on asking him for help unless it was really necessary. He then heard the flight attendant call for him and the other passengers to line up to get on the flight. He was off to PAX.  
\-----  
Thomas slept almost the entire plane ride to Boston, even though it wasn’t very long. He wanted to keep his energy up for the coming night and the next couple days. As well as make sure the four crazy voices in his head wouldn’t get too out of hand. They were like four little toddlers who didn’t know when to shut up at times. Especially since it was mostly bickering between one another. Very unnecessary in Thomas’s opinion. Joan woke him when they landed, which made him even more excited. The three chatted with excitement about what they were going to do as well as who they would meet. Of course, they also didn’t forget about the hundreds of fans they would be getting to meet. Thomas knew that this was going to be a great weekend and no one or side could stop that from happening.  
“Sooooo, where should we go first?” Talyn asked. Joan sighed before responding.  
“Well, first we should get our stuff. Then maybe get some food and head to the hotel? Or we could, ya know, just leave our stuff here.” They playfully glared at one another which caused Thomas to laugh at their antics.  
“Well we should definitely get the bags but I must agree with food. I think our hotel rooms won’t be ready yet so we should go somewhere where we can sit down and eat. What do you guys think?” Thomas suggested.  
“I mean, sounds good to me. Talyn?” Talyn nodded in agreement.  
It took them forever to get off the plane but once they did they headed down to the baggage claim to wait for their bags. As they pushed their way through the hoards of people, Thomas made eye contact with a man who he recognized. However with the pushy crowd and his rush to their bags, he never 100% recognized him. He figured he would see him later at PAX.  
\----  
For Jack, the 9 hour plane ride was horrendous. Anti never let him sleep and if he started to doze, the glitch would just. Start. Talking. He was relentless and Jack was about ready to jump out the emergency window. However he knew he couldn’t let his guard slip, especially in the airport. That would ruin him. As he rushed off the plane- as he sat in the front- he caught eyes with a man who seemed to recognize him. He was too tired to try and think of who he was but he needed to get his bag and get to the hotel as soon as possible.  
I hope we see him again. He is very intriguing and I want to play with them. All of them. Anti said. Jack figured that he was talking about the man who they just saw but he didn’t feel like asking what Anti meant about “them”. He needed to remember to ask later. Or whenever they happened to run into the guy again.   
After getting his bag, he got a taxi and told him the hotel’s address. As he sat in the back of the dark taxi, he felt the prick of Anti trying to crack the shield in his mind.  
Anti stop. Please don’t do this right now. He pleaded. He winced when Anti giggled at his comment.  
Okay Jack-a-boy. Whatever you say. Oh wait?! You’re not Jackieboy. I forgot about him. Anti laughed. Do you remember what I did to that silly superhero, right? Jack did remember and he definitely didn’t need that at the moment to worry about. Right now all he needed was to get his room and go to sleep. Fast. He knew he could only hold Anti off for so long before he broke through and starting causing too much trouble.


	2. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's draining Jack and everyone seems to notice. Will anyone say anything?

When Jack got to his hotel room, he went straight to his bed and flopped down. He reached back and pulled his phone from his pocket to check his twitter and then call Signe. People were mainly buzzing about meeting him and the other youtubers who were attending PAX. He would say that he was excited to meet so many fans but at this point he didn't have the energy. As he dialed Signe’s number, Anti started rambling in his head. Usually this would make him distracted but he knew he didn’t have too much time to talk with Signe.  
Jackaboy! I can’t believe I get to see so many fans! Can’t you wait? I love their excitement and all the chatter about me. I think it makes me glow! Or is that just my natural hue? Anti cackled, making Jack wince. And there’s that new guy in town. I wonder if Dark knows who he is? I can’t wait to see what kind of chaos they’ll want to cause with me! Jack sighed, Signe didn’t pick up and he could have really used some positive words from her at the moment. But from what Anti was rambling on about, he knew he had to ask about the guy at the airport.  
“Do you know who that guy at the airport was?” he asked. He could tell Anti was laughing at him for asking. “Anti please, I need to know.”  
You don’t need to know. This is more fun for me. Plus I know you’ll come across him sooner or later and his…. Friends.   
“What do you mean by friends?” Jack was starting to get impatient with Anti’s vagueness.  
Well, aren’t I your friend Jack?   
\------  
Once the three reached the hotel, they split up to go to their respective rooms. As soon as Thomas closed the door, Virgil started going off, immediately giving Thomas a crazy headache.  
...You guys didn’t see what I saw! It wasn’t just a guy! He had a scary look to him and I couldn’t focus on him. I’m pretty sure he was bleeding too! I can’t be going crazy! Especially because I know Thomas never saw it! What if we see him? Oh god I have no idea what I would do then!  
“Virgil, please, slow down!” Thomas heard the side take a deep breath.  
I’m sorry Thomas you just didn’t see what I saw and neither did anyone else and it’s really freaking me out. I’m also super worried if we ever run into him again. Oh god I can’t handle that. Virgil was truly freaking out now and the other sides tried to calm him.  
Virgil, buddy, what did he look like? What scared you so much? We can talk through it. You have us and no one can get into this room without a key so we’re all safe! Patton told him. Thomas could tell that Virgil was still on edge, but the latter’s words helped him think more clearly.  
“Virgil, please tell me what he looked like. I need to know, especially if I see him again.”   
Okay. He said. He was kinda the same height as us. He had brown? Or was it dark green? I don’t know I couldn’t tell but his hair was a brown color from what I remember. He also had black eyes….   
A demon? We must slay it to if it means to save Thomas!   
No, I… I don’t know what he, it, was. The energy I got from him was dark. He means to harm us? Or play with us? I can’t remember… The other sides were surrounding Virgil, comforting him. As he continued, Thomas was getting more and more worried.  
I know he was also bleeding and it was mainly coming from his neck. I think he wanted me to see it too. The way he held himself up, it was as if he believed he was above us in some way. I’m sorry I can’t tell…  
Virgil, it is okay. We all believe you. Hopefully we do not run into this thing during the rest of our stay here in Boston. I think it will cause us some problems and we must also think of Thomas’s safety as he is our host whom we share a body with. Thomas silently thanked Logan for being the voice of reason in the situation, more specifically the fact that he brought up his own safety.  
While the other sides and Virgil talked through everything, Thomas got his phone and texted Joan and Talyn if they’d like to go get their passes which will allow them to access the floor as well as the other areas offered by PAX. They would need them for the next day, so why not get them as soon as they could? Then they could get to floor faster as well as walk around and talk to the different creators. Once they agreed on a meeting spot, they all went to the booth to identify themselves as well as get their passes. After getting them and showing each other with a silly excitement, they went straight to the “break room” where a creator could rest after a meet and greet or sitting at a booth, selling their product. Thomas looked around to see if he recognized anyone.   
As his gaze swept across the room, his gaze landed on a brown haired guy which immediately caused Virgil to start panicking. The other sides tried to calm him as they didn’t want to put Thomas in an embarrassing situation. While all the racket inside his head took place, Thomas went over to his two friends.  
“Hey, do you guys know who that is? I feel like I recognize him from somewhere, but I just can’t pinpoint it, ya know?”, Thomas motioned towards the brown haired guy who seemed to be eagerly talking with some game developers. Talyn laughed at him.  
“Haha, sorry Thomas, but that’s Sean Mcloughlin. Also known as Jacksepticeye? Ever heard of him?” Thomas blushed, embarrassed that he didn’t recognize him before.   
The energetic irishman seemed different, however, which must be something to do with Virgil’s extreme concern and fear towards him. Even now, even though Thomas didn’t see anything, he knew Virgil was seeing something crazy. He wanted to approach him about the issue but then he also would have to explain the four voices of questionable reason in his head without sounding crazy. Especially to someone he has never formally introduced himself too.  
“Oh god, don’t look now Thomas, but he’s coming over here.” Joan whispered, causing Thomas to slightly panic. This caused even more commotion within his head. He winced at the pain.  
“Hey, um, hi.” Jack awkwardly laughed. “I’m Sean. Or Jack…. Whichever you prefer honestly…” Thomas saw how tired the irishman was. He must be jet lagged. Of course he is going to be tired silly. When they shook hands, however, Jack felt cold to Thomas. He definitely didn’t expect that.  
“No, I am not going to do that. I don’t even know them!” Jack whispered to seemingly no one. Joan glanced at Thomas who shrugged before Jack turned his attention back to them.  
“Umm, sorry. I, uh, gotta go.” he said quietly before walking out of the room. Logan noticed how he grabbed his head as he walked away.  
I must say Thomas, he wasn’t as exciting as I remember. He seems very down and upset. Also tired. Which, in his position, must be excruciatingly hard to deal with. Of course I am only being honest here and stating the truth that you also know. Thomas agreed with him. Something was definitely up but he also knew that it wasn’t their place to intrude on Jack’s personal life. As said before, they didn’t know him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOf this is really rough as I wrote it at like, 1 am. BUT I felt like I needed to get a good ole chapter out sooooo tada! Also holy moly, 100 plus people already read this? I honestly never expected that sooo wowie.


	3. Figuring it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to think things through.

“No Mark, I don’t know what to do that’s why I called you.” Jack stated. After getting back to his hotel room, he called Mark to see if there was anything he could help him with. He was getting desperate. “He’s getting worse and worse and I don’t know how much longer I can take it.”  
“I’m sorry Jack. I honestly don’t know what to tell you. Your relationship with Anti is different than mine with Dark. They have entirely different motives. Please, though, promise me that you’ll do whatever you can to keep him in check. You know I couldn’t come to PAX this year meaning I can’t help you if something goes down. Also I would call Signe or Robin next. It may help to hear their voices. It could help ease the anxiety. Can you promise me that?”  
Jack nodded even though Mark couldn’t see him. He couldn’t speak. He could barely even breath. Plus, he didn’t want Mark to worry even more about him. All he did was let out a shaky “okay, i will” and hung up. Before calling Signe, Jack needed to calm down just to make sure she wouldn’t worry as much. Jack didn’t need his problems weighing on her when they were thousands of miles apart. Standing up from his bed, Jack got lightheaded and felt a darkness creep up on him, a whispering, which immediately caused him to panic and snap out of whatever trick Anti was playing.  
Aw, Jackaboy, you’re no fun. Anti pouted. I wanna go say hi to all our fans! You know they love me! Otherwise how else would I be so powerful? He giggled. But he also wasn’t wrong.  
Jack feared many things and Anti was the embodiment of those fears. He tortured Jack by subjecting him to all sorts of disgusting and cruel things and although they were all in his head, Jack would wake up from these episodes with bruises and sometimes bloodied. It scared him. Which in turn gave Anti more power. The other factor that fed into Anti’s strength was the fans. They loved him. And he loved how they could never get enough. Always searching for more of him and never stopping once they get a small taste. Anti loved it and loved playing with them. They made him powerful and more likely to cause harm to Jack as well as other people. The fans had already given him enough strength to stop the others egos, to put them in their place. The magician, the doctor, the zombie, and the loner. In Anti’s mind, they were all puppets for him to play with, and play with them he would.  
\------  
As Thomas, Joan, and Talyn went about their business at PAX, the four sides talked amongst themselves while making sure they didn’t disrupt Thomas’s work.  
“Virgil, I know you are scared, but believe me that we shall find this monster and slay him! I am a prince! No one can stand in my way! That goes for every demon, dragon, druid, goblin, orc, vampire, werewolf, witch…” He continued on and on until Patton interjected.  
“Okay Roman, buddy, we better slow down now since we don’t wanna work this all out of proportion. We should think about protecting Thomas! Not fighting this demon thing!”  
“I will agree. Patton is not wrong. We must all be aware of Thomas’s safety and our own. We do not want this man””Or demon!”Roman interrupted. ”Yes, or demon, to bring harm to Thomas. Because if Thomas is hurt, then so are we. That is the beginning of us all crossing into dangerous territory.”  
“I know I live for danger, but we can’t go into something that is too dangerous.” Roman stated.  
“Let us start with the simple things. Who is this man? And what do we know about him?” Logan stated. “Well, what we do know is that it’s Jacksepticeye who is also known as Sean Mcloughlin. He is 28 years old and makes gaming videos as well as short skits, occasionally of course.” The last part brought interest to the other 3 sides.  
“Skits? What kind of skits? Does he try and slay a mighty dragon!?”  
“I think we should watch them.” Virgil interjected. “It may lead to clues on who I saw compared to who you guys saw.”  
“We can have a party! And watch his skits! With Thomas and-”  
“NO. No, i mean, we can’t bring Thomas into this. At least not yet. I don’t, we don’t want  
to put him into danger…” They all silently agreed. They never would purposely put Thomas in danger and there was no debate there.  
The four sides gathered around the laptop (A/N idk where they got it or how it works so just go with it pls) and looked up Jack’s channel. They were met with a bright green banner that held his logo, as well as a small profile picture of the small septic eye. They scrolled through the long list of videos until Virgil stopped them.  
“Stop! There!” He was pointing at a video titled “Come Closer-Antisepticeye Song REMIX”. They watched it, intrigued by this “antisepticeye character. They all knew that they needed to start here. They needed to look for Antisepticeye. As they continued through more videos that featured Antisepticeye, they also came across other “alternate Jack’s”, as Patton liked to call them. There was the Doctor, Henrik von Schneeplestien, who seemed to have been trying to help Jack in one video. Then there was the Magician, Marvin the Magnificent, who seemed to be both wonderful and terrible at his job. Then they saw Chase Brody, a silly “dudebro”, in Virgil’s words, who did mediocre trick shots. The one thing the four sides couldn’t figure out is if they were like them, or just Jack acting. Were they their own separate entities? They all knew that eventually they would have to get Thomas to talk to Jack, but none of them knew how to bring it up to Thomas without sounding somewhat suspicious. But they knew they needed to, especially since this “Antisepticeye” character seemed like trouble. And he would be even more trouble if he was actually hurting Jack and planning on hurting more people, like Thomas.  
\--------  
The four Sander’s sides were on the lookout for Jack and to talk to his own “sides” but without their knowledge, so was Jack himself. He could never figure out how Anti got rid of them or where they went. Anti also would never tell him what he did to get rid of them. On the other hand, Jack didn’t want to know what Anti was forcing them to do, see, or feel. He would say that it scares him, what Anti was doing, but Anti was fears. Anti embodied everything he feared and that brought him even more fear. It became an endless cycle and he couldn’t escape. No one could get him out of it and he only was digging himself a bigger and bigger hole. It was dark and only getting darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so glad so many people like this!! Please continue reading! I am trying to get more out as soon as I can!! Again im also sorry if these are bad bc i dont edit them before posting...... But! If my story is getting across then im doing my job!


End file.
